Thumbus
Thumbus is currently the captain of the crew The Mutiny on the Sage Ocean. Biography Thumbus joined Puzzle Pirates on December 23rd, 2005, after much pestering from his friends to do so. He had an old account years back, but forgot his account name and password, so he decided to start anew. He first began on the Viridian Ocean because his friend's sister, Musiker, was there, but eventually her brother Machodude bribed him to move to Sage, where Thumbus finally settled permanently. Machodude was saving up for a sloop at that time, so he coaxed Thumbus into donating. He donated almost 400 poe one time, a huge sacrifice for the greenie. Finally, Machodude ordered his sloop and promised Thumbus he could be an officer in his crew (the Black Dragons) once he delivered it. Unfortunately Thumbus soon found that Machodude hadn't told him he needed to raise his stats. Thumbus joined many a crew, but lacked loyalty and was jumping from crew to crew, looking for one where he could be an officer in. This forced him to raise his stats, but that didn't go well. He could only succeed in raising his experience and navy rank. Soon Thumbus joined Lightning Strike and was promoted to officer. He became close friends with the captain, Swiftspeed. After only a few weeks in the crew, though, Thumbus bought doubloons with his dad's credit card and started his first crew, Sea Cavalry of Sage. Unfortunately, Thumbus could not afford to buy another captain's badge, and so he merged with Lightning Strike. Unfortunately, his captain rarely logged on after that and Thumbus was forced to leave the crew. Around the summer of 2006, tragedy struck. Thumbus found out that Machodude and all his siblings on Puzzle Pirates were leaving. Machodude gave Thumbus all his riches, which included his painted sloop, all his clothes, trinkets, and more. Thumbus was heart-broken. His only memorabilia of his friend were 2 valentine cards, one by Machodude to Thumbus, the other by Thumbus to Machodude. So Thumbus decided to write a newly released greeting card, and asked Smallredcat, Musiker's alt on Sage, to write a forget-me-not greeting card, too. It read; "To Thumb: from all your McNerd friends. No more dubs..dirks..smirks..makes us sad. :( -the McNerds" Machodude also had a war brig, but donated it to his crew. But soon after he left, for some reason within the crew, Machodude decided to give the ship to Thumbus. He got Pippur, a senior officer of Black Dragons, to give Thumbus the war brig. Thumbus, in turn, sold all of Machodude's belongings except his trinkets and bought a townhouse and partially furnished and painted it. He made his captain Swiftspeed, a senior officer, and another hearty his roommates. Despite this Thumbus got caught up with other games, getting bored with Puzzle Pirates. He didn't play for almost 2 months, but when his aunt in real life gave him the box edition, he decided to play again. He received a backsword, but in the wrong colors. He thought maybe moving to an alt, Donnet, with the right clothes on would fix that. So he sold all his belongings and moved to his alt. Unfortunately, that didn't work, so Donnet moved back to Thumbus. He forgot that when he sold his houses, he'd only get half of the poe that he paid. This forced him to settle in a lowly cabin once again. Shortly after trying several crews, Thumbus created his second crew, Blade Brigade. But alas, it ended up like his first crew, and he merged with Perilous Puppets. Over time, Thumbus got more PoE and bought a bungalow, and then a cottage, where he used to live with hearties Oneil. He then sold the cottage and lived with Oneil's bungalow. In early October of 2006, he started his 3rd crew, The Mutiny, hoping this time around things would go better. He got the crew fame up to rumored and joined Tiny Flag. He then left that crew and joined another where he decided to leave YPP for a time. He gave everything he owned to Oneil and friend Thaoo. He then repainted and organized Oneil's home. Acheivements * Former captain of Sea Cavalry of Sage * Former captain of The Blade Brigade * Senior officer of Lightning Strike * Senior officer of Smooth Sailin' * Iron monger stall owner on Best Hearties Here be a few of Thumbus' hearties that've meant the most to him and helped him along the way: *Oneil * Atherion * Nume * Tilinka * Seawaterdrop * Canadagirl * Phantek